


Newton's Third Law

by SpicyCheese



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Shaw's POV up to and through 4x11, so yeah no fluff here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyCheese/pseuds/SpicyCheese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaw knows that for every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newton's Third Law

 

*_*_*_*_* 

 

There's always a pull, and always a push.

The pull is always from her. The push is from you.

 

It starts in your gut- which you had always trusted. Until her.

At first it's a little thing, a tiny pull in your gut, like a tentative pluck of a guitar string. When you push it away, it returns to stasis, but there's a little note that vibrates between you both, before it does.

It starts small like that. Small pulls here and there. A flickering grin by torch light. The sight of double guns blazing, each bullet finding their target. A lingering look- lust and affection mixed with something else you'd rather ignore- as you check bandages on shoulder and ear.

You know something is wrong when you let her gravity pull you 60 miles. On a bike. In a snowstorm. She's like that though- magnetic- and you try not to think about what it is inside you (something weighty, _something that you didn't think existed)_  that's allowing you to be drawn to her. 

 

The _pull_ though, is real, is undeniable, but you always find a way to push back.

 

Sometimes you wait. You wait to see how far you can go before you need to push off. Push away. Sometimes you lean into the tug until you're almost off balance, feeling like you might fall. It's a game of chicken with this unknown force and when you do push off, you're not sure if you've won or lost.

You almost topple one night.

Tomas was very appealing, as was his offer. You are surprised that you decline it. You're even more surprised that when you think about what you want, where you _really_ want to be, you picture a wry smile, and honey brown hair and an abandon subway station. 

It's a revelation really, unexpected and _exciting_  and before you even realize what you're doing, you're there. At her side. Looking right at her and telling her that there are things you _care_ about here.

And you're surprised because it seems so _easy_. And maybe it would be easyto let _other_ things, besides the chemical decontamination, take all night. But, you've known for a long while that this thing between you- this push and pull- is something more than just attraction for her. ( _And you?_ )

 

So you push off again. Push away. It's getting harder though. For you. For her. Harder for you _both_  of you to ignore these forces. The push and pull is wearing you thin and you wonder what it would be like to let yourself snap. To let her pull you all the way in.

You wonder which of you would crumble under the force of the collision, first.

 

Someone would crumble, _that_ much you're sure of. It may seem easy, but you know you're not wired for that kind of stuff. You are better at hurting than healing and that is why you can't (Won't? _Can't_ ) do this. You can never truly let it happen. You know that even an unstoppable force cannot move an immovable object.

(Yet when _she_ pulls, that immovable thing in your gut, in your chest, in your _veins_ , almost seems to stir.)

 

 

And there's the Stock Exchange. Gun fire. For a moment it's a four-alarm fire- _the kind you like_ \- until it's not. 

When you see the button, you understand. You understand well before she does. That's why this time (this last time)  _you_ are the one to pull _her_.

And this time you pull her all the way in, all the way into yourself, and when your lips touch hers you feel the _snap._  It's louder than you ever imagined and it echoes inside you, reverberates to every cell in your body, and just for a moment you wonder what it would be like to just stay and listen to it.

But you can't ( _won't)_. As far as you've pulled, you know you have to push her just as far. Farther than ever. So you do.

 

 

Every action has an opposite and equal reaction.

Your life for hers. 

Pull for push. 

 

 

She stumbles back but you know it's into friends- _others that care too_ \- and you know they can brace her after your fall.

The next thing you push is a button and it's so,  _so_ much easier than the push just before that you almost relax into it. Bullets bite and a scream pulls at you from somewhere you cannot ( _will not_ ) acknowledge.

But the elevator is closed. Her unstoppable force will live another day, leaving what's left of that immovable object in your chest to settle where it lands.

 

*_*_*_*_*


End file.
